Sabor arándano y chicle
by Kiriyama63
Summary: Dos seres que entre sus mentiras se aman en secreto, alejados de las dimensiones que una vez fueron contadas como canciones medievales. Un mundo que ocurrió opacando la Guerra de los Champiñones, una dimensión en donde Marshall y Gumball estaban más dispuestos a luchar por su amor, aunque para ello tuviesen que enfretarse a sí mismos.
1. just the typical introduction

Era una de las tantas ciudades que sucedía entre la tecnología de punta y lo rústico que se mantenía como tradición en todo habitante que había experimentado otras épocas, otros atardeceres. La tarde pendía en distintas tonalidades sobre la ciudad de _Celtique_ al igual que un joven de cabellera rosácea se encontraba en la cúspide de uno de los miradores dispersos entre la ciudad, observando la caída solar mientras tomaba nota de ello. En una de sus clases avanzadas — _Science Moderne_ — requería de una investigación elocuente y severa que permitiese a la profesora E. Adamkinson maravillarse de lo poco que aún requería investigarse y que el humano aún no se había atrevido a indagar en él. Pero pese a que él no tenía nada que le permitiese viajar al espacio en busca de respuestas referentes a la estrella mayor de la _Vía Láctea_ , se dijo a sí mismo que observar fijamente hacia la entidad enroscada en llamas era suficiente para comenzar una " _tesis_ " existencial.

Después de que lentamente el Sol se enlazara con la noche y sus respuestas se fuesen a reposar de nuevo, él sintió el deseo de quedarse ahí, quieto, observando desde aquellas alturas cómo las olas se rompían contra la arena y cómo él seguía sintiéndose así, desesperado, como si la sola existencia junto a la soledad fuese suficiente para que él percibiese la tristeza como un azul constante.

Se dijo que sólo era su persona hablando de más sobre cosas sin sentido, como si no tuviese suficiente de basura gramatical. Y entonces, sólo entonces escuchó las bocinas acostumbradas que conocía escuela y media: Las bocinas del auto de Marshall. Aunque Marshall no era la estrella del equipo de fútbol, era la persona que se entrometía en su vista, el chico que las traía locas a todas, el bajista/guitarrista de _Canneberge_ , el mismo que acostumbraba a tocar en el parque que estaba bajo sus narices, el parque _Eau Claire_.

—Maldito acaparador de atención— gruñó entre dientes.

Y sin más se dejó caer sobre la grama casi sintética, desplegando suspiros acompasados al viento frío que aún se atrevía a rozar una ciudad que se había alejado de la mano de alguna divinidad que se narraban en los libros históricos.


	2. First I guess

En una dimensión en donde El Litch y su deseo de dominar la galaxia no existía, en donde los _Elementos_ no destacaban como divas locas, en donde los eventos que llevaban a la destrucción de la humanidad no parecían seguir la misma ruta, las luces se mostraron relucientes, atrayendo la atención de muchas entidades que sólo planeaban pasar del parque y retornar a sus respectivos espacios habitables. Los sonidos, tan previstos de curiosidad, se escurrían de los instrumentos que intentaban afinarse entre sí. La multitud se aglomeraba como grandes masas y de nuevo, un usual jueves al anochecer, la magia parecía encenderse de manera experimental y lumínica. Al notarse dos parpadeos continuos en los faroles inorgánicos de los postes, la tarde daba a entender que quería resonar con denuedo, o eso aclamaban todos aquellos que habían presenciado los pequeños conciertos de la banda _Canneberge_ con antelación. Un par de acordes en menor y un poco de _vibrato_ darían a entender que la función empezaría con un arrebato. Al serpentear la bruma, todo aquél que estaba bramando a todo dar se calló de golpe, escuchando con detenimiento cómo la guitarra hacía resonar cada nota como si la untase sobre el viento. La voz resonante de Marshall se deslizó con sigilo, entrando como un murmullo a los oídos de sus oyentes, desplazando el corazón hacia un sentimiento puro y a la vez excitado. La letra, tan tormentosa y desgarradora se destruía en cada estribillo, detonando así las lágrimas como si fuesen sus últimos momentos de aliento. Muy pronto y como todo aquél que amaba escucharlo, activaron las pequeñas estrellas que cargaban en sus bolsillos e inmediatamente iluminaron las esquinas oscuras que estaban solitarias entre la tiniebla azul. Desde la posición correcta se podía observar una galaxia entera regocijándose entre esos cometas que se consumían inexpertamente en el recinto. Los aullidos del público exaltado no tardaron en aparecer y de un momento a otro esa parte de Celtique vibraba con potencia, como si creciera un poquito más. La combinación se impulsó y flotó entre las correntadas de aire para terminar acampando entre los oídos del joven de cabellera rosácea, Gumball, quien intentaba desconectar su sentido auditivo y así no escuchar esa música una vez más. Estaba desconcertado de la pequeña sonata que no se detenía, una canción que no comprendía desde su distancia y una multitud que se dejaba endulzar con palabras que su parecer eran de desconocida procedencia.

Sin detenerse un momentáneo más tomó sus pertenencias y decidió emprender camino, malhumorado por el hecho de tener que pasar en aquella zona repleta de gentuza sin criterio propio. Descendió las escaleras con demasiada prisa y buscando con la mirada visualizó su bicicleta que seguía en el mismo lugar en que la había estacionado, atorada entre aquellas arboledas y arbustos secos. Al tomar el mando de esta se sintió privilegiado de ver que la calle estaba desolada en su mayoría y pensó que era el momento adecuado para dar aquellos viajes extensos en donde el aroma del mar era más notorio e influyente entre su trayecto. Aún sintiendo aquel malestar de tener que toparse con aquél parque lleno de un mal augurio, se desplazó intentando tener una mente despejada, una que le permitiese pensar en cosas más importantes. Pero entonces...

Tres volátiles globos.

Dos personas corriendo hacia ellos.

Un momentos para frenar.

La concentración fallida.

Obligado a detenerse.

El parque, estremeciéndose.

— _¿Estás contento con el resultado? ¿O debo mejorar para merecerte?_ — entonaba la letra.

Al escucharla, Gumball dirigió sus orbes hacia Marshall y logró verlo.

Dedicación y entrega se podían sentir en su presentación, su voz y presencia parecían ser los protagonistas. Los ojos de Gumball se abrieron como platos. No podía parar de mirarlo. Se preguntó si alguna vez se había detenido a escucharles o sólo había hecho oídos sordos ante la música que los de sus clases avanzadas repudiaban porque sí y que él, pese a quejarse de la multitud ahí reunida por su falta de criterio propio, había cometido el mismo juicio.

En algún transitorio segundo Gumball cerró sus orbes e intentó aspirar todo aquello que la lírica golpeaba hacia su pecho. Su cuerpo se estremecía por cada porrazo que daban las cuerdas, iracundos, frágiles y con un rastro a temor, quizás por otros mundos, otros conceptos. Al abrir los párpados encontró los rasguños danzando mientras la muchedumbre alzaba sus lágrimas, moqueando y fingiendo ser lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar la emoción. Gumball se asustó al notar que lo que parecía ser la última canción estaba a punto de acabar y sólo entonces reaccionó, cogió su bicicleta y retomó su viaje de vuelta a casa, esperando no tener que pensar en las sensaciones a flote.

El parque _Eau Claire_ quedó con apenas tres ánimas vagando entre cableados y bocinas, guardando el cargamento en cajas y contenedores verduscos. Otra noche de victoria para _Canneberge_ se podía sugerir en las miradas que alzaban esos jóvenes, sintiéndose un poco aliviados de no haber tratado con un gran grupo alocado de chicas —y si fuese posible algunos chicos—, excepto por Lumpy, quien no estaba del todo convencido de que las chicas no hayan deseado caer en los encantos de los "grumos" de su cabellera purpúrea.

—Te lo digo, Mortenfleur, las chicas seguramente no quisieron ser muy obvias con respecto a mis voluminosos grumos— dijo Lumpy, ingiriendo de su soda mientras revisaba un poco su teléfono móvil e intentaba contestar unos cuantos mensajes, aunque de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirar a su amigo—. Pero no creas que soy capaz de engañar a mi querida Johan, oh, ¡por Glob, no! O sea, aún estoy esperando a que volvamos, ¡y tiene que hacerlo! ¡Estos grumos no se extrañarán solos!

Mientras tanto Marshall intentaba concentrarse en aquella conversación absurda, o al menos procuraba que esas palabras surtieran efecto en sus pensamientos, confusos, irritantes. Enrolló las extensiones de los instrumentos pero una sensación de estremecimiento se alojó entre su pecho, rugiendo, apretando, asfixiándole. Se preguntó si alguna persona había traído consigo alguna droga alucinógena porque de repente sus ojos destellaban en arcoíris infinitos.

—...en especial ese aburrido de Gumball, ¡qué molesto haberlo visto aquí! ¿No lo crees así, Marshall?

« **_Así que fue real.._**.» pensó Marshall y de repente todo se volvió cándido entre las paredes de su silencio.

Cuando recobró la conciencia Mortenfleur lo miraba de par en par, consiguiendo descifrar el paradero de su compañero, quien parecía haberles ignorado por completo.

—...muy rojo, amigo— afirmaba, soltando un aliento blanquecino referente a la frialdad de la noche—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Yo—

—Deja a ver si es cierto— se asomó Lumpy por una esquina, elevando a cada palabra su voz—, ¡es cierto! ¡Por amor a Glob! ¡Marshall! ¡No puedes enfermarte!

—No esto—

—¡PIENSA EN LAS CHICAS QUE VENDRÁN A VERME Y QUE NO PODRÉ ENAMORAR SI TE ENFERMAS Y NO TOCAMOS!

« _ **Gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo, bro**_ » refunfuñó en sus adentros, recordando que aquella actitud latosa era tan usual de él.

—Pero en serio —volvió Lumpy en sí, mirando a sus amigos con su mirada de indiferencia y superioridad—, quiero recalcar que casi tiré los palillos al ver a ese nerd mirándonos con su rostro de embobado. Se veía tan ridículo que casi sentí pena ajena por él. ¿Ustedes no lo sintieron así?

—¿Él no había sido tu tutor, Marshall?— le preguntó Mortenfleur, pasando de largo los comentarios ofensivos de Lumpy.

Marshall se quedó un poco boquiabierto al ver que sus amigos no podían sacar el pasado de sus lenguas. Por supuesto que recordaba a Gumball, el chico indescifrable pero a la vez tan inmaduro a su manera...

El corazón volvió a encogérsele y las palabras se atoraron al intentar ascender y resurgir con la única verdad que necesitaba soltar.

No pudo.

No en su momento.

Al final terminó lanzando una especie de mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa de mal gusto y entendió que quizás Lumpy lo tomaría como si nada pero Mortenfleur le cuestionaría en su momento libre, aunque en aquel instante decidió explotar varias risas forzadas para traer de vuelta al Marshall que se burlaba de aquél joven de cabellera rosácea.

—Ese tonto de Gumball— arrojó con una voz disimuladamente temblorosa, dejándose guiar con aquél momentáneo de coraje—, ojalá no hubiese aparecido porque sin él quizás hubiésemos alcanzado un número mayor de audiencia, ¿no creen?

—Muuuy cierto, Marsh, ¡hasta sentí que el número de señoritas habían descendido un poco!

—Tampoco vi tantos perros como en otros jueves.

Y mientras ellos sacaban a relucir las expectativas del día, Marshall no dejó de creer que aquello podría ser y no ser cierto del todo. Sus manos aún temblaban y el pensamiento había incrementado de manera monstruosa. No podía sacar de su mente los ojos acaramelados del chico que le miraban sorpresivo, pero no podía descifrar aquella sorpresa por más que pensase en ella. Se preguntaba si Gumball había notado que sus miradas habían chocado entre sí, si había escuchado cómo su voz tambaleó un poco al notar su presencia entre la multitud, si lo había notado nervioso y falto de aire. Se preguntaba si había disfrutado de escucharlo tocar, si había entendido que la letra existía para intentar olvidarle.

« _ **Gumball, ¿aún me odias?**_ »

En algunos parámetros subir las cuestas incluso en un auto sería más sencillo que pedalear sobre ellas. El hogar de Gumball solía ser así, repleto calles inacabadas y edificios cubiertos del pasar de los años, con aroma a cal y hierro oxidado. El viento se arraigaba entre él y su cabellera rosácea, que le servía de velero para romper la ventisca que no acababa. Se encontraba imparcialmente solitario pero se reconfortaba diciéndose que Nery estaba cerca, que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo. Junto a ello, el pensamiento que su hermana estuviese bien le preocupaba un poco. Llevaba un par de días de ausencia en llevarla al hospital pero temía que en serio encontrasen una razón más congruente con respecto a su _Agorafobia_ , pese a que desease que en serio existiese otra razón a ello.

Nery siempre se encontraba sola ya que su madre permanecía lejos, trabajando arduamente en aquellos _Asilos De Segunda Oportunidad_ para ancianos que recibían apoyo y compañía de unas máquinas llamadas _MO_ y que según ella aún seguían en la fase experimental. Gracias a que aquello consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo —y vida— nunca había notado un cambio severo en su hija y tampoco Gumball quiso abrumarla más de lo que creía que ella estaba, por lo cual, procuraba pasar el menor tiempo posible fuera de casa para darle el tiempo y amor que su hermana necesitaba.

Al otro lado de la cuesta, la calle permanecía más desolada que siempre, con apenas el rastro de los semáforos y los bares abiertos. Alrededor del edificio se podía sentir el añorado aroma a humedad y el vapor característico de la vía nocturna. Por alguna extraña razón no faltaban los charcos y la basura amontonándose en las esquinas. Por cada paso el chapoteo vibraba en el perímetro y de vez en cuando podía escuchar cómo los canales eran cambiados de los televisores vecinos. Gumball aparcó la bicicleta a un costado notorio pero a la vez inaccesible y emprendió camino, pasando la tarjeta de pase por la ranura y cerciorándose que ningún listo estuviese tras suyo. Al presionar varias veces el botón del elevador supo que éste había dejado de funcionar de nuevo y concluyó que tendría que usar las escaleras y eso hizo. Doce pisos completos. Al entrar al pasillo fue bienvenido con el olor a moho y putrefacción, típico de los vecinos que nunca pasaban en su apartamento e intentó pasar rápido de él.

Sacó las llaves.

Giró el pomo.

Abrió la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba Nery, a oscuras, mirando vagamente la televisión que parecía haber perdido la señal desde hacía un buen rato.

No sonreía.

No se movía.

Parecía que tampoco respiraba.

 _Sólo era_.

Gumball cerró la puerta y de inmediato encendió las luces para buscar varias frazadas y así envolver de calor a su hermana que otra vez había perdido la sensibilidad al frío. Justo hasta que su hermano pudo envolverla y abrazarla, Nery volvió en sí, devolviendo el abrazo con suma alegría y plenitud. Él sólo seguía sonriéndole pese a que el nudo en su pecho no se desataba.

Después de la sesión de abrazos, Nery le tomó de su mano y la estrujó con total cariño, transmitiéndole la señal que significaba que ella estaba ansiosa que su hermano le leyese su cuento favorito.

—Muy bien, Nery— decía mientras ambos se sentaban en el sillón y él abría el libro—, comencemos. _El Príncipe y la Heroína de Capa Azul_. Capítulo Uno: " ** _Érase una vez..._** "


End file.
